


Give Yourself Over To Absolute Pleasure

by hunnybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Shenanigans, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Lots of tags!, M/M, Metions of Orgies, Multi, Name-Calling, OT5, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hosts a Halloween party and supplies costumes for his bandmates. The alcohol flows and truth or dare starts. With the push from Patron Liam gives into something he's always thought about with Louis and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Yourself Over To Absolute Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/gifts).



> It was my lovely beta's birthday yesterday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEEK, JOMOUSE! So I wrote this as a pressie to her because she is awesome!

*Ding Dong*

Liam yelped jerking out of his nap and proceeding to roll completely off the couch slamming the entire left side of his body into the hard wood floor.

“OW! Fuck! Ow! Bloody fucking hell ow!”

Liam alternated between rubbing his shoulder and his hip groaning in pain. The doorbell started going off crazily like someone was jamming there finger into the button repeatedly.

“CALM DOWN I'M COMING!” Liam screamed pushing himself off the floor.

He flung his door open to reveal a giant orange box tied with a black bow. Liam stepped onto his porch looking around for the door bell ringer but no one was there.

“Ello?”

A giggle came from one of the bushes to the right, and Liam knew who it was instantly.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Harry! Get out here!”

“Open the box!”

Harry's hand poked out of the top of the bush and he pointed one slender finger at the gift poking the air a few times.

“You are a ridiculous human being!”

Harry suddenly stood up and gave Liam a sad pout looking more like a kicked puppy than any person should have the right to resemble. Liam sighed, pulled the bow loose and lifted the top. Inside there was a mass of bright orange tissue paper that Liam dutifully dug through until he found a brown, fuzzy onesie.

“Erm—Haz, what is it?”

The curly haired lad was bouncing excitedly flailing his arms.

“It's a kigur—key—kia—keeroo—I can't pronounce the name, but it's a bear, Liam! Like a Papa Bear, get it?”

“Gee, thanks, Haz. I'll wear it to bed every night.”

Harry looked appalled.

“You can't wear it to bed! You're going to wear it to my Halloween party!”

“But I was going to be Batman!”

“You've been Batman for the last three years, Liam! See you tomorrow! There's little shoes in the box too! OH! And don't tell the other boys what you are! It's gonna be a surprise!”

Harry literally flounced to his SUV in the driveway and clambered in cranking up some Miley Cyrus as he sped off. Liam shook his head and went back inside trying on the costume; Liam thought he looked ridiculous. At 2:04pm the next day Liam was running from his car up to Harry's house trying not to trip over the huge brown paw slippers on his feet.

Harry stood in the kitchen dressed in a similar outfit to Liam except he was a giraffe. There were three other bodies standing around Harry who Liam assumed to be his other bandmates.

“Liam! You're late! For once it wasn't you, Zayn!”

Zayn who was dressed as a blue owl turned muttering, “because you threatened to cut my hair while I slept, you nutter.”

Niall was dressed as a sheep running towards Liam with his head down and butting him with the stuffed horns on his hood while a scowling hedgehog Louis snorted. 

“This is so sick, Haz! Niall gushed excitedly while Louis and Zayn exchanged annoyed looks.

The five of them put the finishing touches on the decorations around the house and munched on some Halloween snacks Harry had whipped up. At 8pm sharp more people started showing up. Somehow a pretty drunk Liam ended up in a game of truth or dare with at least twenty other people. They were all sitting in a severely lop-sided circle passing around bottles of tequila. Liam had just finished being tickled mercilessly by Daisy Lowe after she had dared him to endure it for a solid minute without weeing himself. He pondered for a moment before looking directly at Nick Grimshaw who had dressed up as a king from medieval times.

“Grimmy, truth or dare?”

“I don't trust you mate. I'm going with truth.”

Liam grinned hugely, “is it true you fancy Tommo?”

Grimmy spit out his mouthful of tequila and started coughing while Liam smirked. He looked over at Louis who was bright red from trying to keep his uncomfortable laughter inside. Zayn stood up and walked over to Louis settling in his lap shooting Nick an angry look.

“Find another hot ass, Grimey. This one has 1D tattooed all over it.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn and grabbed at his bandmate's crotch making a show of licking his lips. Nick's expression turned sour glaring at the two. A few people in the group wolf-whistled as Louis nibbled at Zayn's neck seductively.

“It's my turn, innit” Grimmy smirked, “Truth or dare, Tomlinson?”

“Attempt to come up with a dare that isn't lame.”

Nick frowned.

“I dare you to give Liam the Prude a lap dance until he chubs up.”

“I'm not a prude!” Liam yelled blushing brightly.

Louis leaned forward kissing Zayn's cheek before he freed himself from their bandmate and started crawling toward Liam. The Wolverhampton boy clenched his fists trying to breathe and not think about all the dirty fantasies he had about Louis instantly feelings himself sober up. Louis, Zayn, Harry and Niall could constantly be found in compromising positions with each other, but Liam had always turned down their offer to join. Louis settled straddling Liam's lap pressing his crotch into the defined abs there. Liam was desperately holding in a whimper as Louis began to grind his ass down. He thought he was holding it together pretty well until Louis started talking dirty.

“Do you have any idea how long I've waited to get my hands on you? I've always wanted to feel that impressive piece of work you've got splitting me open. I've seen you naked enough times to know it's huge, Liam, probably bigger than anyone else I've had. And with those lovely muscles you've been working on I bet you could hold me against a wall and just fuck the shit out of me. Tell me honestly if you've ever dreamed about fucking me. Don't lie, Liam. I've heard you jacking off in your bunk whispering all our names. You want all of us, Liam, and we all want you.”

Liam was pretty sure he couldn't breathe and he felt a bit dizzy as blood rushed to his dick. Louis placed a hard kiss on Liam's lips and climbed off.

“There you go, Grimey. Did that load up your spank bank enough, perv?”

Zayn spoke up “no one even touched you, Nick, and you look like you're on the edge.”

It was true that there was a significant bulge in Nick's pants but nearly everyone in the room was focused on the tent in Liam's costume. Louis stood up grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him up too before exiting the room with Zayn close behind. Liam's brain still wasn't working quite right so it took him a minute before he realized that Louis was headed straight for one of the spare bedrooms, that Harry had kept specifically for his bandmates to sleep in when they stayed the night. Once inside Louis pushed Liam down on the king sized bed and started stripping out of his costume. Liam was pretty sure he was going to pass out from anticipation and need before anyone even touched him. He whimpered needfully when Louis stripped Zayn too and started kissing him fiercely. Liam was having difficulty breathing as he watched the two of them grind their crotches together. Louis let out a hiss as Zayn dug his nails into his perfect bum pulling the cheeks apart. Liam wasn't sure if Zayn had done it on purpose, but he was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack if he kept staring at Louis' tight hole.

“Babe, how about you suck Liam's cock for 'im a bit while I get your hole open enough to take 'im?”

Louis turned dropping to his knees and crawling towards Liam whose mouth had gone completely dry. In his haste to get Liam naked Louis completely ripped the buttons off the onesie yanking it off his bandmate's body like the material had personally offended him. Louis stilled just staring at the cock in front of him and Liam had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling at Louis to get on with it. Zayn's hand crashed into Louis' ass making it jiggle delightfully making Louis jump. 

“Zayn!”

“Don't tease 'im.”

“He made us wait!”

Liam's knuckles were white in the bedspread as he watch Zayn spank the other cheek too.

“Zee!” Louis gasped out hanging his head to let out a whimpery moan.

“We'll get to kink later now be a good boy and suck or Harry will hear about you hiding all the bananas from catering on tour.”

Louis shot forward instantly wrapping his lips around Liam's cock and licking the tip with his tongue. Liam hissed as wet heat engulfed his sensitive prick. An obscene slurping sound filled the room as Louis slobbily bobbed his head. Liam had to look at the ceiling because the sight of Louis's lips wrapped around him were almost enough to push him over the edge. While he was engrossed in trying to think about anything but the intense pleasure he was feeling Louis started moaning sending vibrations through Liam's length. He looked down to see Zayn two fingers deep in Louis' hole and he almost started choking. Zayn bent down and spit on Louis' hole making it slick enough to add a third finger. Liam grabbed onto Louis's hair and pulled him off.

“Leeyyuuummm”, Louis whined the second his mouth was free.

Zayn pulled his fingers out seconds later making Louis whine more.

“Do you want to try his hole, Liam?”

The Wolverhampton boy nodded frantically. Zayn spanked Louis again and commanded Louis to get on all fours in the middle of the bed. Louis jumped to obey dipping his back once in position. On the other hand Liam was a bit shocked at the fact that Louis was following orders.

Zayn seemed to catch on to what Liam was thinking, “the second cock gets involved he turns into a cum-hungry little slut.”

Liam gulped shivering as Zayn put a bottle of lube in Liam's hand. Liam made quick work of slicking his cock. He moved to kneel behind Louis who wiggled his bum at his bandmate. Liam hissed as he pushed into the tight, warm heat of Louis' hole. Zayn sat in front of Louis grabbing the older boy's hair until his cock was deep in Louis' throat. Liam started fucking into Louis slowly trying not to grip the boy under him too hard.

Zayn groaned, “Liam, he's not going to break. Fuck him.”

Liam doubted it but when he looked up from Louis' ass and saw the way Zayn was snapping his hips stuffing Louis full of cock he sped up his hips. It was only minutes later when Liam felt the Louis' walls clamp down on him.

“D-d-did he just--”

Zayn nodded grunting as he spilled down Louis' throat not pulling out until every drop was swallowed.

Zayn yanked Louis off his sensitive cock by the hair.

“Why don't you beg Liam, slut?”

Louis' voice was scratchy and weak, “Leeyum! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Liam gritted his teeth and snapped his forward forcefully making Louis squeal and slide forward. Zayn smiled as Liam started slamming into their oldest bandmate with all his strength. Five more thrusts and Liam came in Louis' ass with a shaky moan. Louis flopped down face first into the sheet his limbs too exhausted to hold his body weight. Liam slipped out carefully before falling back onto the pillows trying to regain his breath. He felt two bodies snuggle in on either side. Liam was just about to close his eyes when the door burst open.

“I can't believe you two fucked Liam without us!” Harry hollered crossing his arms over his chest while Niall burst up laughing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, kudos, criticism?
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> *hands out full sized candy bars at the exit and wishes everyone a Happy Halloween!


End file.
